


God Hates Gays??

by HamishHolmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamishHolmes/pseuds/HamishHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam get into a little bit of trouble and God shows up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Hates Gays??

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic posted anywhere, ever! Please comment/kudos if you like it!

Gabriel and Sam were out of practice. Gabriel’s mojo had long since faded and Sam’s fighting skills were rusty. The two of them had adapted well to civilian life and they were happy.  
One evening the two men were walking home from the theatre after seeing a play based on Sam’s favourite book. They were strolling along, holding hands. They lived in a very liberal area and the community was very accepting of them. They were passing the Queen’s Head Inn, when a bunch of men started following them. At first Sam and Gabe thought nothing of it. They lived just off the main road through their cul-de-sac like many other people and assumed that the other men were just going home too.  
But when they turned off onto their street and the men didn’t give up they began to get worried. These were not any of their neighbours because they had had a barbeque just the night before to welcome the new neighbours and they had certainly not been there.  
The biggest of the men sped up and over took them. Then he stopped, right in the middle of the pavement, trapping them in the middle of the group.  
“Hello, boys,” he said with a sneer. His cronies laughed as if their boss could be nominated for the next big comedy award.  
“We heard you were and item.”  
Sam pulled Gabe a little close and attempted to walk on.  
“You’re not going anywhere, sunshine,” said the man, menacingly.  
Although he didn’t have the height advantage of Sam (few people did) he looked more muscular. And of course, they all had the height advantage on Gabe.  
“God don’t like gays,” he said.  
The boss landed a heavy right hook to Gabe’s jaw, sending him sprawling back into the other men.  
“Don’t You Touch Him!” said Sam, fighting to keep his composure even in the face of these bullies.  
“Watcha gonna do about it?” said the big guy, giving him a shove.  
Sam shoved back harder, but someone took his legs out from under him and he collapsed to the ground. A foot was planted on the side of his head and they forced him to watch as they kicked Gabriel in the stomach repeatedly.  
“God hates FAGS!” Yelled one of them.  
Blood spewed from the ex-angel’s mouth and onto the pavement.  
“Stop! STOP IT!” Yelled Sam, but to no avail.  
The pressure on his head increased and his skull felt fit to burst. He could feel blood trickling from his nose and ears. The air roared louder and louder and black tendrils clawed at the edge of his vision as he fought to get free, to get to Gabriel and to save them both.  
“Stop.”  
The word was a command, pure and simple. Their assailants stopped and the pressure on Sam’s skull was lessened. He breathed heavily, rolling onto his back. He clambered, ungainly and uncertainly to his feet. He staggered to Gabriel and lifted him into his arms.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He whispered to the small, fragile form in his arms.  
“Samuel. Bring Him Here.”  
Sam obeyed without question. He strode forwards till he stood, swaying slightly before ... God. Or at least that’s who it was underneath, who it was radiating the power. The outer shell was a small, bookish man with an unkempt beard and a weak smile.  
“Chu ... Sorry. Lord.” Sam bowed his head.  
“You can call me Chuck; I am wearing this very fine man after all.” Gad’s eyes twinkled but his grave demeanour was back as he looked at his son. Gabriel’s face was puffy and blood smeared everywhere. His clothes were ripped and he looked like he was barely holding onto consciousness.  
“You Did This!” He said, loudly. The boom was back in his voice and Sam stepped behind him, unwilling to get between the clearly furious man and his prey, “Do You Know Who I Am?”  
“Yes, my lord, you are our God,” whispered one of the men.  
“Indeed.”  
The men cowered under the glare with which they surveyed him.  
“I Do Not Hate Homosexuals. I Do Not Hate Anyone. Only Those Who Are Truly Sorry May Enter My Kingdom. Only Those Who I Deem Worthy May Live Forever In Heaven. Will I Deem You Worthy?”  
The men were silent.  
“I ASKED A QUESTION!” he roared, fed up of their star-struck expressions.  
“N...no, My Lord,” whispered one of the men.  
“This Is My Son Gabriel, Archangel Gabriel, Come To Earth In Human Form. You Dare To Harm Him And His Mate. You Dare To Harm One Of My Fledglings Which Is Growing In Him As We Speak. You Think You Selves Worthy!”  
“Hear Me! Next Time You Harm A Person For Their Love, I Will Smite You!”  
Chuck’s eyes glowed with the power of a million stars.  
“Be Gone.”  
The men scattered, running as fast as they could.  
Chuck turned to Sam and laid a finger on his forehead. A blessed cool ran over Sam and through Gabriel. Their cuts and scars healed and their blood was cleaned from their faces.  
“Go home. Put him to bed.”


End file.
